


ode to viceroy

by cupidsintern



Series: also on tumblr! [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Power Bottom Billy Hargrove, Smut, Top Steve Harrington, Underage Smoking, its still soft vibes tho, smoking during and after sex, yes steve gets choked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsintern/pseuds/cupidsintern
Summary: Jesus, Steve needs a cigarette. He stands up, walks- jogs, really- back to his car to throw the passenger side door open far enough he’s lucky it doesn’t scratch the car he’s parked next to, and starts digging through his glove box. Hoping beyond hope he’ll find one, just one- oh fuck yes. It’s bent a little. He doesn't care. Grabs it out, lights it, inhales way too deeply for how long it’s been since he last smoked. He coughs, but just the once. God it’s like shrink-wrap melting off his brain, he can calm down now.And then he can't. The smell of the smoke fills his car, his head- and he’s just thinking about Billy. He can’t tell if it’s soothing or not.-p.s. dont smoke fr tho i know its sexy but dont do it u have been warned
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: also on tumblr! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725826
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	ode to viceroy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlashMountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashMountain/gifts).



> hey simon keep being gay ily "uwu"
> 
> title from 'ode to viceroy' by mac demarco

What was the one anti-smoking ad? _You can’t scrub your lungs clean_. Always made Steve think about taking a Scotch-Brite to his insides. Part of why he quit. That and Joyce looking at him all disappointed when she caught him smoking behind the arcade, waiting to pick up the kids because ‘ _one more game, just wait one more, please, Steve?_ ’

“Smoking kills, kiddo.” She even _sounded_ disappointed.

“Yeah,” He tried not to sound defensive. “I know.”

He said that to Billy once. When it was just the two of them leaned up against the back wall of the arcade, waiting. 

Billy with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lip as he tapped his pockets, looking for a light.

“Smoking kills.”

“Yeah, I know.” Billy didn’t sound defensive at all. He sounded almost pleased. “You got a light?”

Steve did. Always had a light. Even though he didn’t smoke anymore. Half paranoia, half hoping he’d have a light just as a girl was asking for one. 

Billy wasn’t a girl, but when Steve held out his zippo, Billy didn’t take it from him. He just looked back at Steve and raised an eyebrow. Let Steve light it for him. Which Steve nearly dropped his lighter in the process of doing.

It didn’t take too much of that, Billy smoking, letting Steve supply the light, for them to get to where they were now. 

Steve had _quit smoking_. He told himself that over and over. He _quit_. That was it. It was over. He’d be saving himself a lifetime of health issues. 

But today. Today Billy’s late to drop off Max, so Steve’s by himself sitting behind the arcade and he’s so on edge he feels like he’s gonna die. His knees bounce. His fingers tap on the concrete. Five minutes go by. Ten. He can’t be this crazy about Billy not being here yet. This isn’t even a set thing they do; it’s just something they coincidentally keep doing. 

Like how they keep coincidentally hanging at Steve’s house and ending up in Steve’s room and then on Steve’s bed and-

Jesus, Steve needs a cigarette. He stands up, walks- jogs, really- back to his car to throw the passenger side door open far enough he’s lucky it doesn’t scratch the car he’s parked next to, and starts digging through his glove box. Hoping beyond hope he’ll find one, just one- oh _fuck yes_. Just behind his _Tears for Fears_ cassette. The cigarette’s bent a little. He doesn’t care. Grabs it out, lights it, inhales way too deeply for how long it’s been since he last smoked. He coughs, but just the once. God it’s like shrink-wrap melting off his brain, he can calm down now. 

And then he _can’t_. The smell of the smoke fills his car, his head- and he’s just thinking about Billy. He can’t tell if it’s soothing or not. 

Billy always smokes after they hook up. Sometimes he’ll offer to share, which is probably why Steve is back to jonesing. For the nicotine or just for the feeling, he can’t tell.

Steve can see Billy in his mind’s eye, one leg under the covers on Steve’s bed, one bent up so he can rest his arm on it. His hair is a wreck. His pendant stuck to his skin from sweat. The barely-there sheen of wiped-off come on his stomach. 

And the cigarette between his fingers. How he looks as he breathes in, out. As close to content as he ever gets. Almost… happy. 

Lately though, he’d taken to smoking while Steve sucked him off, ate him out, just watched Steve on his knees, or head between Billy’s thighs, and blew smoke in Steve’s face if he came up for air. Over indulgent. Steve loved it.

And a few nights ago, after ages of preamble, he’d pushed Steve onto his back, sat on his cock with a cigarette to his lips and gone:

“How slow do you think you can go?”

Steve went as slow as he possibly fucking could, and even then Billy kept slowing him down.

Smoke filled the air between them, might as well have filled the whole room, thick and hazy-Billy was so hot on him, around him. 

“You know what this reminds me of?” Billy had said after a pause of no talking. Just moving, breathing. 

Steve struggled for air. “What?”

Billy grinned at him, wicked as ever. “Those mechanical horses outside liquor stores you can pay to ride.” He made himself laugh.

Steve would laugh back, but it came out as more of a whine. 

“You’re worth a bit more than twenty-five cents though, aren’t you, pretty boy?” Billy slid his free hand up Steve’s neck as he spoke. God, Steve hoped Billy would choke him again this time. He should say that, he should ask. Billy loved it when he did shit like that. But talking was already so hard. And it was hard not to let his hips twitch up, not like Billy wouldn’t pin them right back down. 

“Fuck,” Is all Steve managed to say. “Billy, please-”

“Hey, who’s doing who the favor here?” Billy leaned a little weight into his hand on Steve’s neck. Steve groaned, nodded to the best of his ability, felt his breath shift. 

Because _Jesus_ he wanted Billy to choke him. He knew how strong Billy’s hands were. But also because, yeah, Billy was doing him a favor. Billy came what felt like ages ago, but was probably a couple minutes. Because this slow ride that Billy’d kept them at was actual agony, Steve never ever wanted like this before. 

Steve watched as Billy leaned more weight into the hand on his neck, took a drag from the cigarette in the other. Steve shuddered when he tried to breathe just then- as much air as he could get all at once. Billy wasted fresh air above him like he didn’t give a shit. Made Steve feel crazy. Too hot all over. Desperate.

Billy’s eyes closed for a second, smiled, breathing out through his nose with a hum.

“Think I should go easier on you?” Billy asked him.

Steve nodded again, whispered out “Yes.” Mouthed “ _Please_.”

“Only cause you asked so nicely.” Billy leaned over Steve to stub out his cigarette- into the cup of one of Steve’s childhood trophies. Because Steve didn’t have an ashtray when Billy’d asked for one to keep by the bed. Because Steve had quit smoking. And taken up _this_.

It took less than thirty seconds for Steve to come when Billy let him pick up the pace. Billy knows what he’s doing, too, always does, so it was one of the better ones. Made Steve’s eyes roll back, made him arch up off his bed, deep into Billy as he could fucking go, moan like he didn’t have neighbors. 

When Billy kisses him it tastes like the same smoke that fills the room. Billy had taken the pressure off Steve’s neck by then, soothed his thumb all gentle over Steve’s adam’s apple, hand warm on Steve’s collarbone- but when Billy kissed him it was harder to breathe again.

Steve’s sitting in his car, now, thinking like hell about that kiss. Because every time they are apart he thinks about how they said goodbye the last time. He shouldn’t be smoking. He’s just so fucking desperate to get back to that smell. That feeling. He doesn’t _want_ to be able to breathe. He wants _Billy_.

In a choice between the two, he picks Billy every time. Easy.

“Don’t you know smoking kills?” The voice makes him jump. He turns, and Billy’s there. Leaning against the edge of Steve’s rolled down window. Smiling at him in the twilight.

“Hey,” Steve says, unmoving. 

“Hi,” Billy reaches through the window to unlock the door, lets himself into Steve’s car, sits in the driver’s seat next to him. “I thought you quit, man.”

“I did.” Steve says. Because he did. He has quit. Really, he has. 

“Sure about that?” Billy leans forward, touches the underside of Steve’s wrist. 

“I- yeah.” Steve has forgotten how to act like Billy touching him doesn’t drive him crazy. “I’m just… tense.”

Billy smiles at him. He lowers his voice a tick.“Anything I can do to help?”

Steve already feels his stomach buzzing, his legs all hot. “Right now?”

“Yeah right now,” Billy’s already leaning into Steve’s personal space. “Little shits won’t be out of that place for ages.” He tilts his head in the direction of the arcade. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, I do.” Steve says way too quick, moves to put out the half-smoked cigarette, but-

“Woah, woah,” Billy’s voice is all warm, all coy, all crackly at its low points. “Who told you to put that out?”


End file.
